Nightmares and A Cold
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is another Finding Nemo/Finding Dory story, this is a request by Sandrastar1. In this one not only is Dory having nightmares she is dealing with a cold. However, she has been dealing with by herself. Will she let Marlin help her? Enjoy :)


"Dory come on time to bring Nemo to school." calls Marlin

" *cough* I'm coming." calls Dory

Marlin heard that cough, Dory has been coughing for three days now. Dory comes out a lot slower than normal.

"Sorry, I don't know why I couldn't sleep yesterday. *yawn*" says Dory, forcing a smile

Nemo notices shes even paler today then she was yesterday. He swims over to Marlin close enough to whisper to him.

"Dad i think shes sick. She can't do anything, feeling like that she should be resting." whispers Nemo

"I know son, I told her if I found out she has a fever she would be sent back to bed and I'd take care of her." whispers Marlin

"Then why not do that?" asks Nemo

"Because she hasn't let me near her in 3 days. After I give her the slightest reminder of what I said." says Marlin

"Why not trick her?" asks Nemo

"You know Nemo that isn't a bad idea." says Marlin

He swims over to where Dory is but not close enough to touch her.

"Hey Dory, can you come here?" asks Marlin

"Sure! *cough* " says Dory

She swims over and Marlin quickly puts his hand on her forehead. He moves quickly feeling her burning up.

"Dory, your burning up! You can't go to school like this. " says Marlin

"Hey you tricked me." notices Dory

"Yes I did, for your own good. Now come on back to bed." says Marlin

He leads her to bed and helps her get comfy.

"Take a nap, I will be back to check in on you later." says Marlin

"...alright" says Dory

She nods and curls up in her bed, Marlin smiles seeing this and goes off with Nemo.

"Will she be alright?" asks Nemo

"Yeah, she will be fine. I will take care of her, I promise. All you have to worry about is going to school and learning." says Marlin

"Alright, Dad." says Nemo

In the meantime, Dory is mumbling in her sleep. She didnt want to nap because of this. In her mind she hears screams that sound like Nemo.

In nightmare:

"Nemo?! I'm coming! Don't worry! " calls Dory

She swims fast toward Nemo's screams of help.

"Dory help me!" calls Nemo

"Don't worry...just keep swimming Nemo!" calls Dory

"Dory help! I'm stuck!" calls Marlin "Get that away from me!"

"Dory!" they both call

Dory stops and looks both ways she thinks for a minute.

"What do i do? Wait. Nemo is running away he is in nore danger at the moment!" says Dory

She swims off in the direction of Nemo's screams and the ocean turns black and she looks around.

"Nemo!" she calls

There is no answer.

"Wait I should have gotten Marlin first he could help me find Nemo." reasons Dory "Nemo! Don't worry I am getting help!"

She swims off in the direction where she can hear Marlin calling for help. She gets there and looks around as that part of the ocean is black too.

"Marlin! Please don't be gone too. " calls Dory

She looks around and can't find anyone. She wakes up screaming as Marlin swims up to her.

"Dory?! You okay?" asks Marlin

"Marlin? Marlin! Your okay!" says Dory, she hugs him. "Wait what about Nemo? **!"**

"Yeah I am fine. Wait what about Nemo? Hes at school, Dory are you okay?" asks Marlin

"I-*sigh* I am not sure." says Dory

"What's wrong?" asks Marlin, concerned

"For the past three days i have been nightmares." admits Dory

"Nightmares about what?" asks Marlin

Dory sighs and explains, this is the time she wishes her short term memory loss had made her forget. Marlin sits and listens to her stories including the most recent one.

"Oh Dory." says Marlin

He hugs her soothing her best he can.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asks Marlin

"Because...I didn't want to worry you more than you already are with Nemo. *coughing fit*" says Dory

Marlin calmly helps her with her coughing.

"Dory, we watch out for each other okay? If you have another nightmare. Come back to me."says Marlin

Dory looked at him for a minute and smiled nodding.

"Okay" says Dory

"Good. Now lets see if we can take care of this cold of yours." says Marlin

Dory nods and lets Marlin take care of her but also tries not to be a bother either. Marlin leaves a little later to get Nemo letting Dory sleep. It is the first time in three days she actually sleeps well. She wakes up feeling better enough to play with Nemo but she needs to rest an hour into it. Which Nemo don't mind he knows she needs her rest being as sick as she is. He goes on to play with Marlin. Later that night Dory goes to bed hoping that she wont get a nightmare. But that isn't the case. She is back where she was earlier in the nightmare before she woke up.

In nightmare:

"Hello?!" calls Dory in a panic

There was no answer.

"Oh no not again...not this dream again." says Dory

She keeps on swimming looking for them and wakes up in a panic. Nemo couldnt sleeo and sees her waking up.

"Dory? You okay?" asks Nemo

"N-nemo?" says Dory

"Yeah. You okay?" asks Nemo

Dory relaxes seeing Nemo knowing Marlin is possibly asleep near by.

"Yeah now i am, why are you up?" asks Dory

"I couldn't sleep." replies Nemo

"Aw poor guy, maybe you need a change of sleep scenery. Ooo! How about sleeping in here with me? I have the room and you don't have school tomorrow." says Dory

"Yeah!" says Nemo

He curls up next to Dory, Dory smiles at that.

"Good night, Dory." says Nemo

"Good night, Nemo." says Dory

The two fall asleep, the next morning Marlin wakes up to find Nemo gone. He panics until he goes out and sees Nemo and Dory asleep peacefully.

"Sleep tight you too. " says Marlin

He swims away letting them sleep as long as they want. They wake up a little later and play with Marlin after eating thy play the whole day for once. Dory was looking and feeling a lot better. She went to bed by herself smiling ear to ear.

She was happy to find, no more nightmares. Instead she finds them fine and plays with them both.

The End


End file.
